Secrets
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Every ninja has a secret kept hidden. Iruka is hiding a special jutsu and Kakashi is hiding his face. But when Kakashi becomes interested in Iruka's technique, he wonders just what secret he will have to reveal in order to obtain this jutsu. [KakaIru Yaoi


I've been meaning to write more Kakashi x Iruka for a fsking long time!

I have about a dozen different ideas but they'll take a while before I get them all out.

And please do not comment that it is stupid to make up jutsus. You'll like this one, anyways. Also, ignore any technical, specialized Naruto words. I've never been good at remembering all of those. I picked a few up, during my time reading, but that's about it.

It's a long one…I usually don't make them this length, so bare with me and be sure to enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Secrets- **

''Stop Touch Jutsu!'' Naruto shouted, as his fingers had finally finished the complex string of motions that lead his chakra to build up in his hand.

Kakashi watched on, with a wide eye. He had not prepared his sharinga and therefore, did not register this new technique that Naruto was moving. The sensei expected a powerful attack and he was ready to deflect it but instead, Naruto's left hand simply pressed to his chest and the move was complete.

''I got you! I got you!'' The young blonde ninja looked up, with a secretive smile.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto obviously did something wrong. Nothing happened. Furthermore, he was trying to think of where Naruto could have picked up such a jutsu. He then tried to lift his arm and scratch his head, in the usual disappointed sensei fashion but Kakashi could not move his arm.

''Naruto…'' Kakashi could not more any limbs in his body, except for his lips. ''Naruto, what's going on?!'' His exposed eye saw that the boy's hand was still in place upon his chest and it was flowing with blue chakra.

''We finally did it, guys! We got Kakashi-sensei! He can't move!''

Nor could Sasuke for that matter. He watched on in a stunned silence. Sakura as well was surprised. Naruto's plan…it…worked.

Naruto told his fellow teammates of the seventh team that he was taught a new jutsu, earlier that morning. He did not reveal what it was, or what it could do, but he told the other two ninja's to keep Kakashi busy, then he would strike with the final blow and they would finally conquer their sensei's newest challenge.

Both Sasuke and Sakura simply shrugged off Naruto's antics and as they had nothing to lose, they followed the blonde's orders. Kakashi arrived, late as usual and their lesson commenced. All three ninja's were told to attack their sensei and render him motionless. They had been trying out new techniques for weeks on end but to no avail. The copy nin was incredibly cunning and as always, he avoided all of their assaults.

But now…they had caught him.

''Naruto?! Just what did you do?!'' Sakura called out as she panted from exhaustion.

Sasuke hesitantly walked up to the situation and he could tell just by the look in Kakashi's eye that Naruto had done it and even he did not know how.

''Try to move, Kakashi. C'mon, try your hardest.''

The sensei was gritting his teeth and trying with all his force to move anything but his mouth. The mask continued to conceal his frustration and surprise until finally, he gave up.

''You won, Naruto.''

Naruto jumped up in the air, in victory and no sooner did his hand leave his sensei's body, was the paralysis jutsu lifted. Kakashi raised a hand to his face and looked at it, in awe.

How did he…

''Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?''

''Oh, that…'' Naruto raised his arms above his head and grinned widely. ''Konahamaru showed it to me this morning. It's called the 'Stop – Touch, jutsu.''

The jonine took a moment to contemplate the jutsu. He was going to ask another question but Naruto had already busied himself with telling the story to his teammates, who were just as interested, as their sensei.

''Yeah, Konahamaru told me that Iruka showed it to him. It's a super secret move, so I can't show you the steps…but when the kid tried it this morning, he froze himself, instead of me…I've never laughed so hard, in my entire life…he was stuck there, like a statue. It was great.''

Kakashi, wordlessly, then disappeared, in a puff of smoke.

''Hey! Where are you going, loser-sensei?!'' Naruto shouted at the clearing mist, but it was too late.

Class was dismissed.

Kakashi had to wait at the school building, until the younger classes were finally let out. He sat idly on a bench nearby and to all passerbies', it looked as if he was simply reading another novel, but as Kakashi sat there, his eye was focused on the exit. He was waiting for a particular teacher to step out, unaware of what was going to happen next.

Iruka walked out of the school flustered and tired. It had been a long day and he had been just as anxious as his students to leave and head home for the day. However, as he walked away from the building, with his briefcase in hand, a presence suddenly appeared beside him. He would have jumped out of his skin, if the arm now slung around his shoulder had not been slid into place.

His dark eyes glanced to the side and he was met by Kakashi's half hidden face.

''Well hello, Iruka-sensei…''

Iruka tried to stammer his reply, but Kakashi's blunt and bruised ego interfered.

''Care to tell me about this Stop Touch jutsu? I've seen that it's pretty effective…''

Iruka grinned sheepishly, as he pulled away from the copy nin and scratched the back of his head. ''I knew this was going to happen…'' Came the reply, followed by a real answer.

''It's a long story…''

Kakashi politely accepted to head over to Iruka's place, on the other side of town and listen to the sensei's explanation over tea. He knew enough about Iruka to draw a basic outline of the male, in his head but he had no idea that the sensei was hiding such a powerful skill under his belt.

The jonine sat down on his host's couch, lazily sprawled out, and lifted his boots onto the small wooden table. Iruka walked out of the kitchen with their cups and when he saw the muddy boots on his table, a fierce glare was sent in the direction of his guest. Kakashi merely chuckled and sat up, as he thanked Iruka for the tea.

''So what happened?'' Iruka began, wondering just how the copy nin himself got involved in the jutsu's path of unveiling.

''Well you see, it's quite a funny story…and believe me, I'm very eager to hear yours, Iruka-sensei, so I'll keep this brief. Naruto used it on me this morning and I could not move, until his hand was removed from my body.''

Iruka let out a flustered sigh and sunk into the cushions of his sofa. Thankfully, his cup was placed on the saucer before him, or he would have spilled it. The teacher knew this was going to happen! He had even protested its usage by the higher authorities insisted that it be revealed.

''After you, Iruka-sensei.'' A dark brown eye narrowed itself and shifted to glance at Kakashi, whom he could tell was grinning away beneath his layer.

Iruka sat up and cleared his throat, before turning to his guest and commencing the tale that had barely unfolded a few days prior.

''Only the Hokage knew that this jutsu was a tradition in my family. He also knew that I refused to use it, or teach it because it caused the death of my parents.'' The teacher paused, as if to honor his parents with a moment of silence, before continuing. Kakashi nodded and listened intently to the man's every word.

''The Hokage then asked me to teach this jutsu to his grandson because he feared for Konahamaru's safety. I declined, of course but…he convinced me to finally use it. This jutsu could save lives…but it can also just as easily take them.'' The ominous warning foreshadowed the darker side of the story.

''The Touch Stop jutsu is a paralysis style jutsu, as I'm sure you're well aware, Kakashi-sensei…'' There was a faint smirk to Iruka's lips and a jesting tone to his words before the playful façade faded into a somber expression. ''If the jutsu is done correctly, one's chakra will build up in their hand then one touch can paralyze the opponent, until the chakra is drained or the hand releases its prey. If the chakra is weak, the assailed can break the hold but if its done by someone like Naruto…or you, the prey has little chance of escape.''

Kakashi was fascinated by the technique. It was powerful, deadly and very mysterious and yet, there seemed to be a flaw to it, unspoken as of yet.

''No style is perfect, as we both know…and if you mess up just one position in the technique, on the last slide of the fingers…you become stuck and not until someone breaks the connection of your hands can you move again.''

Kakashi looked away from Iruka for a moment, as he contemplated the wise words of the sensei. He now understood why Naruto had exclaimed that Konahamaru stuck himself and not Naruto.

''As good as the skill is, in battle…if you rush, you can mess up and your attack becomes futile. But if successful, you can kill your opponent in an instant.''

Iruka was done. He too looked away from the other man and sipped quietly at his tea.

''Thank you, Iruka-sensei…that was very informative of you.''

The sensei nodded. He had half expected Kakashi to leave, after expressing his gratitude but he knew that a jonine, who often left on missions, could find great use for the tactic.

''Iruka-sensei…''

''I know- I know…you want me to teach it to you too, correct?''

Kakashi grinned and chuckled, as his guilt became evident.

''Very perceptive of you, Iruka-sensei.''

Iruka looked to Kakashi and as his mouth opened, to pronounce the single syllable, which would clearly and bluntly state his refusal, he stopped. His eyes focused on the copy nin, whose face was half hidden. He held just as many secrets as Iruka did.

''Kakashi-sensei…'' Iruka began, in a slow, tentative tone. He had been gracious enough to explain the situation to his comrade and now the man wanted more from him. ''I will only teach you the jutsu if you…''

Kakashi knew that the information he truly desired would not come to him free. He wondered just what was going through Iruka's mind and what kind of request he could possibly conjure. He waited uneasily for the completion of the sentence and sat on edge.

''If you, Kakashi-sensei…show me what's hidden behind your mask.''

Kakashi's sole visible eye widened a silver brow arched above the orb, as it stared over at Iruka, in confusion and disbelief.

''Why?'' He asked and the mask, as always hid his questioning lips.

''A secret for a secret…'' Iruka then stood up and placed his hands together, in preparation for his jutsu.

It was a bold move but he knew that it would ensure him the secret he wanted to see.

Iruka knew that nothing could be hid forever.

And Kakashi was well aware of that haunting fact.

The jonine stood and with a nod, he lifted the village's emblem up and revealed the sharingan in all its burgundy glory. Iruka wondered if the scarlet coloring was because of all the blood, that eye was capable of shedding. The schoolteacher prepared himself as both eyes were fixed on his hands.

His fingers slid into the first stance, then he proceeded to the second stage, until finally he completed the jutsu, murmured the sacred words and closed his eyes, as his hand launched itself into Kakashi's chest and claimed him as the prey.

The same constricting sensation overwhelmed his body and held it captive to the world of paralysis. Kakashi instinctively memorized every motion, every placement, and each step of the procedure. He would never forget it, ever now that it was nestled into his memory.

Iruka breathed a deep sigh of relief as his fingers began to clench around the material of the jonine's ninja vest. Every time he did the jutsu, the wounds of his past reopened and stung. It took a long moment to compose himself before he stepped up to Kakashi and smiled sadly.

''Thank you, Iruka…''

It sounded almost strange when there were no formalities added to his name. He felt normal and even more respected by Kakashi than when he called him sensei. Iruka nodded but he did not let go. It was always so hard to let go. His fingers gripped tighter and instead of releasing the spell he had over the jonine, he leaned in closer.

The tips of his fingers curled around the edge of Kakashi's mask and as he slowly began to pull down the layer of secrecy, Iruka's cheeks began to warm to a rosy shade. He had no idea that his skin was so soft. The thought should have never crossed his mind, but it did. His head began to beat faster and before he revealed Kakashi's face, Iruka closed his eyes. He let go of the jutsu and looked upon the face that was hidden from the world.

''Kakashi…'' Iruka murmured quietly as the man in question was smiling.

Iruka did not mean to stare, especially not in awe but from the moment his eyes opened, he found himself captivated by the gorgeous visage, smiling at him. He wondered why Kakashi seemed reluctant to show himself to anyone. The ninja had no reason to be ashamed. He was not horribly disfigured; the scar was small, smaller than Iruka's.

''C'mon Iruka…you're going to make me blush…''

''Oh, I…euh, sorry, Kakashi…it's just…'' Iruka stammered with his words and looked away the copy nin. He had not wanted too, but he knew that an even more embarrassing blush heated up his own face.

''I know…I'm not ugly, surprised?''

''No- of course not, I always knew you were handsome but…'' Iruka was only making his situation far worst than it should have been. He shook his head wildly, made sure to keep eyes to the floor, and chuckled uneasily.

''Did you just reveal another secret, Iruka?'' Kakashi sounded very amused and Iruka, despite being in his own house, quickly excused himself and made his best attempt to flee the scene, guilty and bashful.

Iruka barely took 2 steps when he felt a strong hand rest upon his shoulder. Usually, it would not be enough to stop him, but with the infamous jutsu, Iruka was frozen on the spot, cursing and glared at the wall in front of him.

''So Iruka…this jutsu…even if I move my hand around, you'll still be stuck, won't you?'' Dark eyes darted to the palm on his shoulder and watched it, as it slowly began to trail over to his collarbone and down to his chest, as Kakashi took careful steps and circled him, until the ninja's were face to face.

Iruka desperately tried to look away, even though he knew his actions were futile. All he could do was close his eyes but with that mesmerizing face, still exposed, gazing into his soul. Iruka was stuck, until Kakashi let him go. He needed to break the connection to grant back Iruka's freedom.

''You know, Iruka…since we're playing fair-''

''This is so not fair, Kakashi.''

''But we are. A secret for a secret, right?'' Kakashi smirked, in a lazy but sly fashion. ''I guess I owe you another secret now.''

Iruka blinked a few times and finally decided to keep his eyes shut. It was far less embarrassing when he could only hear and not see the taunts.

''I know just what to tell you too…''

Iruka tried not to listen and distract his mind but even Kakashi's voice had a strong hold over him.

''I told myself, a long time ago that the first person, to whom I show myself…I would kiss. And just my luck…you said I was good looking.''

The fierce blush across the bridge of Iruka's nose only heightened the presence of his scar.

''At least I know you won't smack me…''

''I would if I could move!'' Iruka interjected, obviously discontent, and flustered by his position.

''Would you really?'' Kakashi asked, as his warm breath tickled Iruka's mouth and indicated just how close they now were.

Iruka's eyes opened, even though he willed them not too.

Their faces were so close that he could see the fine details of Kakashi's sacred eye.

His breath hitched.

If Kakashi had not frozen his position, he was sure to fall over.

Then, to his surprise, Kakashi let go.

Iruka's knees buckled immediately and he would have crashed to the floor, if a certain pair of strong arms had encircled his waist.

He could have done it. His hand could have easily slapped Kakashi and ended their charade but he did not. He raised his hand and it gently grazed the ivory cheek, slowly blushing a faint rose.

Iruka waited for the kiss and before it ended, he was certain that he wanted to tell Kakashi all of his secrets.

**-EndE- **


End file.
